Szybki Szpic
Szybki Szpic (ang. Speed Stinger) — jeden z nowo poznanych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy. Debiutuje w odcinku Wielki lód. Wygląd Szybki Szpic przypomina welociraptora. Jego ciało jest zielone, a ogon zakończony jest podwójnym żądłem. Ma rozkładane błony z tyłu głowy, na tylnych łapach oraz na grzbiecie. Podobnie jak Nocna Furia, nie posiada rogu na nosie. Ma brązowe pazury i mnóstwo małych, ostrych zębów. Lider stada wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku - jest nieco wyższy, na głowie ma większy, czerwony grzebień, a na ciele czerwone wzory. Siedlisko i dieta Szybkie Szpice mieszkają w jaskiniach. Posiadają swoją własną wyspę, zlokalizowaną niedaleko od Berk. Prawdopodobnie prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia i wędrują z miejsca na miejsce. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Szybki Szpic jest mięsożerny. Zachowanie i tresura Szybkie Szpice uwielbiają walczyć i są niezwykle zwinne. Żyją w stadach. Jego lider wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. W razie zagrożenia wodza, wszystkie smoki, bez względu na wszystko, rzucają się, aby go ratować. Taktyka walki smoków polega na niepostrzeżonym i szybkim bieganiu oraz żądleniu przeciwników w bardzo szybkim tempie. Co ciekawe, atakują tylko w nocy, podczas gdy w dzień śpią. Szybki Szpic jest zbyt agresywny, by można było go wytresować. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogon Szybkiego SzpicaNajniebezpieczniejszą bronią Szybkiego Szpica jest jego ogon zakończony podwójnym, rozwidlonym szpikulcem zawierającym jad, który może tymczasowo sparaliżować ofiarę. Taktyka walki smoków polega na niepostrzeżonym i szybkim bieganiu i żądleniu przeciwników tak szybko, że nie wiedzą, kiedy to się stało. Nazwa smoka oznacza także, że oprócz atakowania ogonem potrafi bardzo szybko biegać. Jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. Posiada dobrze rozwinięte tylne kończyny, dzięki którym potrafi wysoko skakać. Rekompensuje to brak zdolności do latania. Słabości Ten gatunek, podobnie jak i inne, prawdopodobnie okropnie boi się węgorzy i obezwładnia go zapach smoczymiętki. Prawdopodobnie smok robi się agresywny od smoczego korzenia a od niebieskiego oleandra choruje. Nie potrafi latać i zionąć ogniem. Smok ma oczy o podobnym rozstawieniu co Śmiertnik Zębacz, więc prawdopodobnie posiada martwą strefę. Jak inne smoki, prawdopodobnie ulega hipnozie Oszołomostracha oraz obezwładnia go wrzask Krzykozgona. Historia thumb|Szybki Szpic w Smoczym PodręcznikuSzybki Szpic pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka w Smoczym Podręczniku, gdy Czkawka szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. Szybki Szpic pojawia się w odcinku Wielki lód. Kiedy Berk przykrywa śnieg, a wszyscy wikingowie uciekają z wioski, Czkawka i Szczerbatek odkrywają, że na wyspę przybyło stado nieznanych smoków. Ostatecznie udaje im się wygonić z wyspy smoki. Znane Szybkie Szpice *Lider Szybkich Szpiców *Reszta stada Szybkich Szpiców z odcinka Wielki lód *Dziki Szybki Szpic z gry School of Dragons W grach School of Dragons Smok został dodany 24 kwietnia 2015 roku. Kosztuje 750 gemsów. Ciekawostki *Szybki Szpic jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. *Ogon smoka przypomina ogon skorpiona. *Jest to pierwszy poznany smok, który całkowicie utracił zdolność latania. *Jest bardzo agresywny i jadowity, dlatego prawdopodobnie nie będzie wytresowany. *Wnioskując z odcinka "Wielki lód " Szybkie Szpice żyją w stadach, a każde ma swojego przodownika. *Smok, podobnie jak Nocna Furia, nie posiada rogu na nosie, a także potrafi spać, zwisając do góry nogami ze skały albo drzewa. *Smok pojawia się w Smoczym Podręczniku. *Bez obecności swojego przywódcy, smoki są zupełnie nieporadne i bezbronne. *Są to smoki nocne. *Jedynym smokiem, który może dorównać biegnącemu Szpicowi, jest lecąca Nocna Furia. *W serialu, smoki wydają takie same dźwięki jak velociraptory w filmach Park jurajski. *Zęby smoka są skierowane do tyłu. *Smoki całkowicie małpują swojego przywódcę - robią to co on, są też lojalne. *Gdy stado podąża, przywódca zostaje z tyłu. * Smoki te w serialu są porównywane do robotów. Zobacz też en:Speed Stinger es:Speed Stinger Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:School of Dragons